


The Waistband Tuck™

by t_dragon



Series: T-Dragon's Drabbles Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is often the source of Park Chanyeol's waistband tucks, and one day he decides to help with the situation he created. Whilst they're on the subway on the way home.





	The Waistband Tuck™

 Baekhyun knew that whenever Chanyeol got a bit too…  _ Excited _ in public, he would do the Waistband Tuck™ to hide the situation. How Baekhyun knew this was unimportant, but it  _ might _ have something to do with the fact that Baekhyun was mostly the reason for these situations. But what could a boy do when someone as incredibly hot as Chanyeol was their friend with benefits?

_ Exactly _ .

 So, these situations happened every now and then, and Baekhyun did not feel too bad about them most of the time. One could even say that they sort of turned him on as well, leading to another Waistband Tuck™ having to be deployed.

 But it all took an unexpected turn one rainy and cold afternoon, as Baekhyun and Chanyeol were taking the subway from their adventures in town back home. Or, well, to Chanyeol’s place, so Baekhyun could help with the situation he had created.

 The train was crowded, and the two boys were standing close to each other, chest to chest. Chanyeol was wearing his long, red jacket, and Baekhyun had snuck his hands to the warm skin of Chanyeol’s hips. Baekhyun suffered from eternally cold hands, and often used Chanyeol as his personal heater, so it was not really such a strange sight. Chanyeol was holding on to the loop above them with one hand, the other arm slung around Baekhyun’s shoulder in that protective and warming way Baekhyun adored.

 At one point, Baekhyun quickly lifted Chanyeol’s shirt to check on the situation, grinning as Chanyeol gave a little yelp, cheeks and ears growing red.

 “What are you doing?” Chanyeol hissed, head leaned down so that his mouth was much closer to Baekhyun’s ear, the chance of being overheard lower.

 “Checking how it’s going for you,” Baekhyun murmured, fluttering his eyelashes a few time, before the grin reappeared and became mixed with a smirk. “Hope you’re holding on tight to that loop…”

 Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he realized Baekhyun was about to do something  _ naughty _ but now knowing what it was. But before he was able to ask what, Baekhyun’s long fingers had already retreated from Chanyeol’s hips, brushing over the head sticking out of his waistband. Sucking in a harsh breath, Chanyeol dropped his head to Baekhyun’s shoulder, arm tightening around him.

 “ _ Baek _ ,” Chanyeol said in what was supposed to be a warning tone, but sounded way too breathless, and had Baekhyun have to suppress a giggle.

 “Just relax and stay close,” Baekhyun purred, letting his thumb run up and down the frenulum and making Chanyeol lean more and more against him.

 Now, to give someone a stealthy handjob on a packed train was probably one of the most difficult things Baekhyun has ever done. But also one of the most exhilarating things, and Baekhyun reveled in the feeling of his heart beating too fast and too hard against his ribcage.

 At one point, he had to undo the button of Chanyeol’s jeans to get more access, knowing that the taller needed more stimulation than Baekhyun could offer with Chanyeol properly clothed, but considering how heavily Chanyeol was breathing against Baekhyun’s neck, he probably did not mind too much.

 With a bit more space to move around, Baekhyun took it up a notch. Dragging his thumb across the slit, he used the liquid gathering to help things get slicker, giving short pumps and flicking his wrist. Chanyeol was beginning to make small noises, and Baekhyun hushed him, not wanting anyone to hear them. Just the thought of getting caught made Baekhyun’s pulse speed up even more, until he was dizzy from it.

 And when Chanyeol bit down on his neck, to keep from moaning, Baekhyun saw stars explode behind his eyelids, and he had to bite down on his own lower lip to keep from whimpering. His own erection was painfully ignored in its tight confines, but Baekhyun was going to make sure Chanyeol helped with that later. For now, it was full focus on the trembling taller.

 Continuing with his ministrations, Baekhyun began to wonder if this would be enough, until he felt Chanyeol tense up, releasing his grip on Baekhyun’s skin to pant against it instead. Fingers dug into Baekhyun’s back, and he turned his head to press his lips against Chanyeol’s and swallow the noises he knew would pour out like the warm liquid now pouring over his fingers.

 Baekhyun managed to capture most of it with Chanyeol’s shirt, wiping his fingers on it as well as Chanyeol weakly leaned on Baekhyun and tried to recover.

 “You okay?” Baekhyun chuckled, feeling like his nerve ends were frazzling and burning out, making him feel tense and oversensitive. He really needed to get out of this train and somewhere he could properly attack Chanyeol.

 “Depends,” came Chanyeol’s reply, voice breathy and rough, darker than normal, and it made Baekhyun shiver. “Great orgasm, horrible sticky shirt…”

 It made Baekhyun burst out laughing, and he felt Chanyeol smile against his abused neck.

 A few seconds later, Chanyeol took a deep breath and stood up straight again, frowning as he used the hand on Baekhyun’s back to grip the back of his head and tilt it to the side, exposing Baekhyun’s neck.

 “Ah, shit, sorry…,” Chanyeol muttered, worrying his lower lip, and Baekhyun wondered just how badly Chanyeol had bit him.

 “Don’t worry, make it up to me,” Baekhyun mumbled, smiling one of his Dazzling Smiles™. “Oh, and you probably should keep your jacket closed. Just a heads up. Pun not intended.”

 Chanyeol, who had been smiling - he really could not keep himself from it when Baekhyun flashed his famous Dazzling Smile™ - peeked down and groaned, scrunching his face up in disgust.

 Yes, sex really was disgusting, but also  _ oh so good _ .

**Author's Note:**

> This is what googling does to you if you let it take you too far. Like to Urban Dictionary's page for the waistband tuck. And also when you want to procrastinate on your writing with other writing. Add to that an imagination galloping into chaos, and, well... Hello, and welcome to my life :')


End file.
